batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Meridian (Nicole Kidman)
Dr. Chase Meridian was a psychologist who moved to Gotham City. Chase became a love interist of Bruce Wayne / Batman. Meeting Batman Dr. Chase Meridian, a psychologist working with the Gotham City police, is at the Second Bank of Gotham working with Commissioner Gordon, who is trying to apprehend Two-Face, who is robbing the bank. Batman arrives and Chase is immediately impressed by him, it is clear that she is attracted to him. It is revealed that she is a specialist in Multiple personality disorders which is why she is there. Batman informs her that he reads her work, which leads him to believe that she is naive. She is flattered to her that he reads her work and flirts with him aswell as showing him that she is at par with his level of intellect. After Batman rescues the captive Guard and returns the vault to its original position, Chase is disappointed to find that Batman didn't return with it. Later, whilst checking out a department of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce notices the Batsignal so rushes out of the department to go find out what Commissioner Gordon had to tell him. When he arrives Gordon isn't there but Chase comes out of the shadows to greet him, wearing a short black dress, she is clearly trying to seduce Batman but covers this by telling him she had spotted Two-Face's achilles heel - his coin. She makes it known that she is attracted to Batman but he tells her that the Batsignal is incase of emergencies not a beeper. She flirts with him again stating how she is always attracted to the wrong sort of man. She is very persistant claiming that Batman liked strong women, the two get very close and nearly kiss, when Gordon arrives asking what happens, Batman claims it was a false alarm and flees. Bruce pursues Dr. Meridian Bruce Wayne visits Chase at her home. When he arrives he can hear grunts and punching so breaks the door down thinking Chase was in distress but then he sees her boxing a punch bag. He has gone there to show her the riddles, left by an anonymous sender, hoping she can psycho-analyse them and the type of person that would send them. She tells Bruce that the sender is obsessed with him and that he may continue to be obsessed until that which he is obsessed with is dead. In her apartment there are a lot of psychological items such as an ink blot which the patient has to say what they see (Bruce sees a bat) and a doll which is meant to keep bad dreams away. Bruce then invites her to the Gotham Charity Circus, an invite that she accepts. The couple are sitting in the crowd enjoying the circus, Bruce invites her rock climbing, but she declines stating that she has met someone (meaning Batman). Two-Face then disrupts the circus, announcing that he will blow it up if Batman doesn't reveal himself. Bruce tries to tell him but his voice is drowned out by screaming crowds, so he leaves to take out some thugs, Chase remains in the crowd and watches the commotion. Two-Face kills three of the four Flying Graysons an action which shocks the audience. Bruce returns to Chase's apartment where she gives him the doll which dispells bad dreams. Bruce reveals to Chase that he is having sketchy visions about his parents death. She explains that what he is experiancing are repressed memories. The kettle boils, so Chase leaves the room. While Chase is gone Bruce discovers a folder full of articles about Batman and she admits that she finds Batman fascinating - psychologically. The pair get intimate and share their first kiss when Alfred contacts Bruce to inform him that Dick Grayson has stolen the Batmobile and again Bruce has to leave. A day or so passes and Bruce takes Chase to Edward Nygma's gala unveiling of his new and improved "Box". Edward flirts with Chase stating "and a grand pursuit you must be." after hearing her name. Nygma reveals his new invention and everyone, including Chase, is impressed except for Bruce, who Nygma deems too timid to try the Box out. To make Bruce jealous Edward dances with Chase and watches as Bruce takes the bait and enters the Box. Two-Face gatecrashes the unveiling and Chase is left to observe the commotion until one of Two-Face's cronies grabs her around the throat. Batman rescues her, she kisses him and tells him to meet her at her place at midnight then he leaves. He meets her where, wrapped only in a bedsheet, she tells him she is in love with someone else. Batman walks away and grins knowing she means himself as Bruce. The Riddler's prisoner Halloween comes and Chase arrives at Wayne Manor to spend time with Bruce. She reveals, to Bruce, that she has always been attracted to the wrong sort of man but since she has met Bruce she has changed. She accidentally knocks a vase, containing two roses, to the floor, this triggers a repressed memory for Bruce. He tells her about his memory and about how he fell and encountered a bat that changed his life forever, he is about to reveal his secret when the two kiss and Chase realises that Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person. Riddler and Two-Face infiltrate Wayne Manor and Two-Face's thugs chase Bruce and Chase. Two-Face shoots at Bruce but it grazes him and knocks him out rather than killing him. The thugs grab Chase and Riddler takes her captive. In the Riddler's lair, he has her chained up on a sofa where he tells her that it is his plan to use her as bait to draw Batman to the lair. Batman and Robin travel to the Riddler's lair to rescue her when Robin is captured by Two-Face. Batman infiltrates the villains' lair, where Riddler reveals Chase and Robin, bound and gagged, suspended in the air in tubes. Riddler presses a button which drops Chase and Robin to what should be their watery grave but Batman defeats the Riddler, saves Chase and Robin then defeats Two-Face aswell. Edward is taken to Arkham and declared insane. Dr. Burton calls Chase asking her to come to Arkham where Nygma is claiming that he knows who Batman really is. When asked who he tells her that he is the Batman. Outside Arkham Chase meets Bruce telling him that his secret is safe, he gives her dream doll back and the kiss. She then gets in the car with Alfred as Batman and Robin go to patrol Gotham City. Behind the scenes *Dr. Chase Meridian was a love interest for Bruce Wayne / Batman created specifically for Batman Forever. *Her name is a triple pun. Not only does she chase after Batman, but, as a psychologist, she is involved in chasing the meridian--in other words, chasing after the halfway point in human beings, one that is neither too high or too low (i.e. bringing balance to human lives). She is also chasing after the halfway point between Bruce Wayne and Batman, trying to reconcile her love for both sides of the same man. Category:Batman Forever Characters